A Cancer
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: Amy Cullens is dieing from the cancer that was wrongfully put in her. Booth, Angela, and Temperance are all at the hospital when the child's time comes. Booth grant Amy's last request. "Booth... dance with me."


It was dark as Amy Cullen looked out the window of her hospital room. Her gray eyes were transfixed on the rain drops as they fell heavily from the blackened sky.

"Amy." The teenager turned to see a nurse standing in the doorway. The dark haired woman was holding a plate of food that she knew had sleeping drugs cooked into it.

"No," Amy stated firmly as she turned back towards the window.

"Amy…" the nurse started.

"NO! I don't need drugs, I want to be awake for as much as I can. I don't have a lot of time left," the girl said as she turned back to the rain. She could hear the nurse sigh as she put down the tray. Amy knew the nurse wouldn't force her to eat it but it was there if she wanted it.

The young teenager's mind slowly drifted back to the good times. These were times she always wished she could repeat.

"_BOOTH!" the eleven year old yelled as she ran down the stairs and right into his arms._

"_Hey Amy," Booth stated happily as he kissed her forehead. It was that moment her mother put on the music for their Annual Christmas Party. "Come on little lady, dance with me." _

_Amy laughed as Booth picked her up and danced her around the living room._

**~*~**

Amy turned her tired head to watch her mother. She couldn't help but let her minds go through the "what ifs" again.

_What if I'd done what my mother wanted and not gone on the trip?_

_What if I'd been more careful?_

_What if I'd asked more questions?_

_What if I hadn't made such a big deal?_

Amy knew her time was coming, she just knew, and so did everyone else even though they hadn't told her.

"Booth…" she whispered.

**Booth's POV**

"Booth…" Amy whispered as she stared up at me with those tired eyes. "Dance with me." I fought to keep my tears at bay as I gave her a tearful nod. I leaned forward and picked her up bridal style. "Sing to me."

"_I can't believe it's over  
I watched the whole thing fall  
And I never saw the writing that was on the wall  
If I'd only knew  
The days were slipping past  
That the good things never last  
That you were crying…_" I sang as tears slipped down my face and into her hair. From the corner of my flooding eyes I could see Angela in tears and Bones at bay.

"Keep going," Amy whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against my chest.

"_Summer turned to winter  
And the snow it turned to rain  
And the rain turned into tears upon your face  
I hardly recognize the girl you are today  
And God I hope it's not too late  
It's not too late_

_'Cause you are not alone  
I'm always there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Until the light comes pouring through  
It's when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
When your world's crashing down  
And you can't bear the cross  
I said, babe, you're not lost_…" I slowly shifted as I tried to dance as much as I could though it was more of a rocking, but Amy didn't seem to mind. My heart felt like it was ripping in two.

"_Life can show no mercy  
It can tear your soul apart  
It can make you feel like you've gone crazy but you\'re not  
Things have seemed to change  
There's one thing that's still the same  
In my heart you have remained  
And we can fly fly fly away_

_'Cause you are not alone  
And I am there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Until the light comes pouring through  
It's when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
And the world's crashing down  
And you can not bear the cross  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost_…" Tears continued to fall as I lay the tired girl on her bed. She opened her eyes and tried her best to smile before she closed them again, only this time, we knew she'd never open them again.

**Normal POV**

Everyone turned there heads as they let out silent sobs. The doctors came in with sad looks as they turned off the monitors. Angela had fallen in a seat as she sobbed while Bones turned and exited the room with silent tears running down her face. Booth's face was soaked as he turned to face the wall. Amy's mother looked ready to completely fall apart as her father comforted her.

Nobody could look at the empty body of Amy Jennifer Cullen that lay on the bed.

"Happy Birthday," a person whispered. No one could tell from the whisper, who said it, but it didn't matter, Amy Cullen was sixteen today on June 1, 2004. The child had lived long enough to see her sixteenth birthday, but nobody had remembered because they were to busy with doctors and the horrible news about the day they all knew had been coming. One person remembered, but only one person knew who.

"_A stranger will cry at a child's death, but if that child lived and died at an old age you wouldn't shed a tear. Why is that? Because children are innocent and brighten our days."_

_-Mary Parker (A mother who lost her son to cancer) _


End file.
